


2 A.M.

by coolangelsthesis



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Pillow Talk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-25
Updated: 2017-01-25
Packaged: 2018-09-19 23:10:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9464687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coolangelsthesis/pseuds/coolangelsthesis
Summary: Two A.M. is the time of night when words aren’t necessary, where comfortable silence curls up in the sheets alongside legs tangled together, hands softly running through hair, two hearts beating the rhythm of a love song.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Two AM is the best time of day. It's quiet, silent, no sound, etc. My favorite.
> 
> Based on a prompt request: "things you said with no space between us." Enjoy!

Two A.M. is the time of night when words aren’t necessary, where comfortable silence curls up in the sheets alongside legs tangled together, hands softly running through hair, two hearts beating the rhythm of a love song. St. Petersburg’s two A.M. streetlights casted shadows over the bedroom walls, over the bruised shoulder blades and the bare stomachs of the two sharing the middle of the bed, pressed chest to chest and nose to nose.

It’s the time of night when words weren’t necessary, but they shared them anyway. They liked the sound of each other’s voice.

“Yuuri.” At his name, Yuuri’s hands paused, Viktor’s hair still entwined between his fingers. The look Viktor gave said he didn’t like that, like he wanted the gentle pampering to continue even as he spoke.

Yuuri laughed a little and trailed his hand downwards, cupping the side of Viktor’s cheek. “What is it?”

“I have a question,” he said, then without waiting for a reply, continued, “If I was a dog, what type of breed would I be?”

Yuuri had contemplated this before, had thought through a couple different types of breeds in grave detail, but one breed immediately popped to mind. Long legs, soft hair, and longer faces. “A Borzoi. Definitely.”

“Why a Borzoi?” came immediately afterwards, with Viktor’s face falling into a self-righteous pout. “Is it because they come from Russia? You need to put more thought into it than that!”

“No, of course not!” Yuuri laughed again. He loved that pout, Viktor always looked like a child with his face all puckered like that. He loved it. He loved Viktor. “When you see a Borzoi, you think ‘oh, that dog is so beautiful and graceful.’ But when you get to know one, they’re just really big dorks with long legs.”

Viktor’s face went blank for a moment in thought, before he blinked and seemed satisfied enough. “Well my legs are pretty long. And borzois have nice hair, too. Okay, I’d be a Borzoi!”

Yuuri was rewarded with a kiss on the lips and Viktor’s delighted smile as they pulled apart.

Now it was Yuuri’s turn.

“What about me?” he asked, mentally preparing himself for whatever Viktor was to throw at him.

Viktor’s brows furrowed in deep thought. He cupped a hand to his chin. “Hmmm…”

Yuuri had caught on to the fact that when Viktor was trying to buy himself some time, he would pretend to become absolutely _fascinated_ by something miniscule. This time it was the shadows moving over the walls, dancing like rippling water or spirits left forgotten. It was cute. Annoying, but cute.

Suddenly Viktor’s eyes brightened like diamonds and he smiled wide. “I would have to say that Katsuki Yuuri would be… a mutt.”

Yuuri was guessing Shiba Inu or, maybe, an Australian Shepherd, but Viktor was always full of surprises, good and bad.

Of all things, a _mutt_.

“Wh-What!?” Yuuri gaped, aghast.

“What?” Viktor asked right back, face comically blank. “Why do you look so upset?”

“Why a mutt?”

“Well, you would be big and strong but fluffy and adorable, but nothing seems right enough. You aren’t just one thing, you’re… Yuuri. Skater. Dancer. Friend. Lover. Soon to be husband.” Viktor gave him one of those dumbstruck romantic grins he wore so well. Yuuri’s heart was drumming. “And all mutts are unique, right? So you’d be Yuuri, the best type of mutt in the entire world: half amazing, half terrific!”

“Oh,” was all Yuuri said, but his brain was screaming, derailing and chugging at a thousand kilometers an hour. Viktor was so cute but also how dare he? How dare he be so cute and compare him to a _mutt_ and make it sound sappy and romantic and sweet, like it was the most natural thing in the world—

Yuuri was pulled out of his thoughts with something soft touching his cheeks. Coming back down to reality, his eyes focused on Viktor’s face, just inches away from his own, eyes crystalline blue even in the dim light, cheeks rosy pink.

“You’re all red, Yuuri,” Viktor said with a chuckle, leaning in to steal another kiss. “It looks good on you.”

And without warning, Yuuri was suddenly on his back, shoulders pinned down by Viktor’s strong hands. Laughing, Yuuri wrapped his arms around his fiancé’s neck and pulled him down for another kiss, deeper this time.

**Author's Note:**

> *Cr1tikal voice* Remember to rate the fic, comment the fic, and subscribe to see fics similiar to this one. See ya.


End file.
